


Amor Controversial.

by CarolinaThiell



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaThiell/pseuds/CarolinaThiell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No decidimos de quién enamoramos, pero sí podemos decidir que hacer cuando éste se vuelve tóxico. Mello me había enseñado ambas caras de la misma moneda, y por ello, había decidido depositar mi completa Fe en él... Aunque pudiese terminar arrepintiéndome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidos!
> 
> Éste es mi primer fic de DN que escribo; por lo tanto, espero no haber escrito a los personajes TAN OOC.
> 
> Sólo Evangeline me pertenece; sólo tomé prestado al resto de los personajes para divertirme un rato. Sin fines de lucro.

**_ Parte I. _ **

 

   Mi corazón latía rápidamente contra mi pecho, como si quisiese escapar de su prisión. Mentalmente intentaba controlar mi respiración, queriendo evitar un caso de hiperventilación en frente del muchacho rubio que se encontraba conmigo.

   Lo único que no podía evitar eran las lágrimas que corrían libremente por mis mejillas; el dolor que sentía en mi pecho era demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar desapercibido.

 

_Di algo que me estoy dando por vencida contigo._

 

   ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien que amaba tanto me pudiera causar tanto dolor? Sabía que jamás estaría a su altura; siempre lo había sabido. Pero, después de tantos años de pelear contra su temperamento y su intelecto, había podido logar ver algo en él que otros no podían ver. ¿Ilusa? Sí.

 

_Yo seré la indicada si tú quieres que lo sea_

_A cualquier lugar yo te hubiera seguido._

 

    Definitivamente había tenido mis lapsos en cuanto a las decisiones morales y éticas que había tomado. El hecho de que Mello se hubiese unido con la mafia para poder hacerle frente a Near y vencer a Kira era una locura. Pero allí me encontraba yo, a su lado sin dudarlo ni por un segundo. Pero, últimamente, estaba teniendo dudas al respecto. Los fines nos justificaban los medios. ¿Secuestrar a Sayu Yagami, hija del jefe Soichiro Yagami, para poder obtener lo que quería? Era demasiado.

 

_Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido contigo._

 

   Mihael es tan temperamental pero frío en ocasiones; pero su personalidad impulsiva es lo que nos había llevado a esa situación. ¿Comenzar a asesinar a jefes de organizaciones mafiosas rivales y a miembros del SPK? Tendría que haber supuesto que haría algo tan radical para tener la ventaja. Definitivamente se creía dueño de la situación, destilando arrogancia por cada poro de su ser e incluso llegar a creer que podía conseguir el éxito.

 

_Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido contigo_

_Lo siento por no poder llegar a ti._

 

    Definitivamente es alguien que tiende a ocultar sus sentimientos, debido a su pasado oscuro. Su pasado era algo que jamás habíamos hablado, se cerraba herméticamente ante la mención de ello. Incluso Matt se ponía a la defensiva cada vez que intentaba sacarle información al respecto.

   Mello es el más empático de todos los chicos de Wammy; siendo incapaz de entender que alguien pueda hacer daño a otra persona a sangre fría, pero precisamente por su impulsividad es él quien acaba realizando esto. Yo era prueba viviente de ello. Había perdido la cuenta las veces que había llorado hasta quedarme dormida por su carácter difícil y violento. Los comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos estaban al orden del día, sin importan a quien iban dirigidos.

 

_Y yo me tragare mi orgullo_

_Tú eres a quien yo amo_

_Y te estoy diciendo adiós._

 

      Lentamente me levanto de mi asiento, dirigiéndome hacia la salida de ese lugar. Sentía su par de ojos negros pegados en mi nuca, siguiendo mis movimientos muy de cerca. Había un límite humano a lo que podía aguantar y yo había llegado al mío. ¡Dios! Amaba a ese idiota con temperamento volátil, pero no podía aguantar más; me estaba comendo por adentro. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo de lado por mi salud mental. Estaba dejando mi corazón con él.

 

_Di algo que me estoy dando por vencido contigo_

_Di algo..._

 


	2. Parte II.

 

**_ Parte II. _ **

 

    Dejé el sobre en su almohada, sabiendo que me arrepentiría por no despedirme como correspondía. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No es como si pudiese volver y rogarle de rodillas que dejara toda esta locura atrás. Esta misión significaba todo para él.

                — ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Mello? —inconscientemente di un grito de susto y me di vuelta hacia la puerta.

   El muchacho de pelo castaño y gafas blancas con lentes de color ámbar me miraba desde el umbral. Su sonrisa de lado indicaba que era precisamente en esa posición en la que me quería encontrar. Como siempre, llevaba su chaleco sin mangas, su remera rayada y unos jeanes azules.

                —Si tu objetivo era matarme del susto, casi lo logras —me acerqué hasta él lentamente. Le sonreí, pero la alegría no llegó a mis ojos—. Esas cosas van a ser tu perdición.

   Matt se limitó a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió lentamente. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Al pie de éstas, se encontraba mi valija y mi mochila.

                —Sabes lo que vas a generar, ¿verdad? —sus palabras hicieron que me detuviera en seco.

   Mi mente funcionaba a mil por hora, haciendo que mis recuerdos volvieran a la vida ante mis ojos.

 

**_Comienzo del flashback._ **

_— ¡Sos una mierda, Mello! —, le grité. —Sólo admitilo._

_—Esto es lo que voy a admitir —, respondió en voz tan  baja que era casi inaudible, mientras daba un paso hacia mí. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. —Creo que sos una nena débil que no puede valerse en el mundo por sí misma. Y en cuanto a tus sentimientos hacia mí, he sabido de ellos durante mucho tiempo y no he dudado en usarlos para mi beneficio si lo necesitaba. Sos una  marioneta, Evangeline._

_Yo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, y levanté mi mano con la intención de dirigirla hacia su cara con toda mi fuerza. Sentí la mano de Mello cerrarse alrededor de mi muñeca, manteniéndola allí e impidiendo que lo abofeteara._

_— ¡No te atrevas! —resopló con fuerza, no dejando ir mi muñeca. Levanté mis ojos y fijé mi  mirada en él. Ambos respirábamos profundamente, ambos agitados por la situación._

_De repente, nuestros labios se encontraron. Lo único que sabía era que la boca de Mello estaba en la mía y finalmente nos estábamos besando. Incluso esperaba que el rubio me empujara o se alejara, pero en vez sentí que su mano libre apoyarse en mi hombro y me empujaba contra la puerta. Los dos estábamos todavía enojados, pero eso no impidió que siguiéramos._

**_Fin del flashback._ **

 

   Giré mi cabeza y le dediqué otra sonrisa.

                —Para ser el mejor amigo de Mello, sí que no lo tenés idea —le respondí con tono burlón—. Nadie le rompe el corazón, siempre es al revés. Además, ya no pertenezco a este lugar, Matty. Todos sabemos que sólo estaba acá porque, en algún momento, iban a necesitar de mis habilidades como enfermera, nada más. Jamás voy a poder llegar a estar a su nivel intelectual y eso, a largo plazo, siempre se va a hacer notar.

   Con lo que yo creía que era una respuesta ingeniosa, me dirigía hacia mis pertenencias. Pero, antes de que pudiese salir, la voz de mi amigo me detuvo.

                —Antes de que te vayas definitivamente, hay algo con lo que necesito que me ayudes. Después de eso, sos libre de hacer lo que quieras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas disculpas por la demora en actualizar. Espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo.  
> No se olviden de comentar o dejar kudos, o ambas.


	3. Parte III.

—Estoy pensando en secuestrar a Kiyomi Takada. Si realmente es tan cercana a Kira, entonces podría estar usando el cuaderno para protegerse.

Mis ojos se fijaron en el rubio, sonaba como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Realmente pensaba eso? No era factible...

—Soy el único que lo puede hacer y hay que realizarlo lo antes posible.

Con Matt nos miramos, intentando confirmar visualmente que ambos habíamos escuchado lo mismo y que no estábamos teniendo alucinaciones auditivas. Evidentemente el idiota de Mello quería morir.

— ¿Acaso te volviste loco? —le pregunté indignada—. Sé que sos impulsivo y que raramente piensas las cosas antes de actuar pero realmente tenés que plantearte este plan tuyo dos veces. Esto no es un juego. Si Takada realmente está trabajando con Light Yagami, el cual asumís que es Kira, posiblemente sepa tu nombre y te puede matar fácilmente. ¿Tantas ganas tenés de morirte?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Evangeline —agregó Matt sin despegar los ojos de su juego—. Es un plan terrible.

M se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —Es lo único que podemos hacer.

— ¡Es suficiente! —le grité, mientras me levantaba del sillón. Comencé a caminar de una punta de la habitación a la otra, intentando calmar mis nervios.

Me sentía impotente, frustrada. Mello parecía tan dispuesto a hacer algo tan peligroso que daba miedo; el muchacho que yo conocía intentaría ser lo más cuidadoso y precavido posible, tomando las medidas necesarias para seguir con vida. De esa manera, podría acabar definitivamente con Kira y sacarle toda la gloria a Near.

—Tiene que haber otra manera —le supliqué.

—No, no la hay.

Le lancé una mirada iracunda y me fui de la habitación dando un portazo.

— ¿Estamos listos? —Inquirió Mello.

Matt le levantó un pulgar mientras que yo le lanzaba otra mirada asesina. Nos encontrábamos en un callejón discutiendo los últimos detalles de nuestro plan suicida.

Al terminar, me dirigí hacia el auto rojo de Matt. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del copiloto, una mano me tomó de la muñeca, haciendo que me detuviera. Dándome vuelta, un par de ojos negros me miraban intensamente.

—Yo... No quiero que las cosas queden mal entre nosotros... Por si llegara a pasar algo. Siempre me preocupé por vos a mi manera, realmente siento cosas por vos.

Rara vez ocurría que Mello era tan elocuente en cuanto sus sentimientos hacia mí. Evidentemente el estrés y el hecho de evaluar las consecuencias de su plan lo estaban volviendo... Algo extraño. Me limité a sonreírle y le di un beso.

—Yo también tengo mi cargo de conciencia y no me gustaría quedarme con eso. Realmente te quiero, aunque más de una vez tuviese ganas de abofetearte con toda mi alma —le admití—. Pero siempre supe que esto siempre se interpondría —con el dedo índice le toqué la frente, haciendo referencia a su intelecto.

Sus labios se volvieron a posar sobre los míos, haciendo que me congelara momentáneamente. El beso fue corto, pero ambos sabíamos las emociones y el significado detrás de éste.

Una tos irritada hizo que nos separáramos.

—Vamos, que tenemos cosas que hacer —Matt nos apuró. Se encontraba apoyado contra el capote. La puerta del conductor se encontraba abierta.

—Cuidala —Mello le pidió, acercándose a su amigo—. Intenta que no te atrapen.

El joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —Buena suerte.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano. Con una triste mirada hacia el rubio, cada uno se dirigió hacia su respectivo auto.

—Hey, vamos, ¡denos un descanso! —gritó Matt lo suficientemente alto para que los guardaespaldas lo pudieran escuchar—. ¿Desde cuándo los japoneses tienen permitido portar armas tan grandes? Nos tienen, somos parte del incidente del secuestro. Eso significa que ustedes tendrán un montón de preguntas para hacer.

Clavé mi mirada llena de sorpresa en el muchacho castaño. ¿Por qué se estaba burlando de ellos de esa manera? Vi que Matt movía su mano ligeramente hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, intentando tomar su arma oculta. Si tuviésemos un tiroteo en ese preciso lugar, nosotros dos en contra de aquellos hombres, seguramente perderíamos. La lógica era irnos tranquilamente, pero Matt tenía otro plan en mente.

—Ustedes no van a disparar... —Matt no llegó a terminar la frase porque, tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, una lluvia de balas nos derribaron a ambos.

Me deslicé hacia abajo a lo largo del coche, cayendo sobre el asfalto. Todavía estaba con vida, pero apenas. Sentía mi cuerpo completamente frío y no podía quitarme la sensación de cansancio que amenazaba con apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Tenía que permanecer despierta.

Las balas se detuvieron y Matt se derrumbó en el suelo, teniendo un tiempo muy difícil para respirar. El cigarrillo cayó de su boca y mis ojos lo siguieron hasta el suelo. Mi mente estaba difusa y ya no podía pensar claramente, podía sentir que mis ojos se hacían más pesados a medida que pasaban los segundos. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Matt, quien también estaba recostado en el coche.

El último pensamiento que tuve antes de finalmente sucumbir a la sensación de somnolencia fue de Mello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a los que dejaron Kudos. Las CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS están bienvenidas.


End file.
